Most women generally within their lifetime will buy hair weave extensions, but eventually have no place to store them and usually end up putting them in plastic bags and placing them in a clothing drawer, causing the hair to tangle, and shed. On average, African American women spend $2000 or more annually on this type of hair extension product with nowhere to store their hair. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which allows women to hang their purchased hair extensions allowing them to design their hair in any style they want without the clutter associated with storing a variety and quantity of different hair extensions.
The prior art has put forth several designs for hanger devices with a plurality of hangers. Among these are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,222 to Evelyn R. Singer describes a multiple clothes hanging device embodying a vertically supported elongate track member and a plurality of hanger slides, each carrying a garment hanger, slidably mounted on the track member, U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,926 to Mannie H. Speaker and Sidney Nash describes a multiple garment hanger comprising a frame of a hanger comprising a tube of suitable material drawn into a configuration of removable racks detachably secured to said frame and a swinging rack pivotally secured to the hanger frame and U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,356 to Clyde V. Smith describes a multiple garment rack comprising garment supporting arms inclined with respect to the connecting frame.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.